Echo in Time
by DragonRose0
Summary: Gwendolyn comes back to the past in an attempt to change her present. How do Ben and Gwen handle the situation? Rated M Bwen I do not own ben 10
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"**BENJAMIN KIRBY TENNYSON, YOU BASTERD!" the scream reverberated through the control room.**

"**You know I dropped that name almost two century ago" the young looking man turned to look at his visitor "using it is paramount to treason. It's good to see you again Gwendolyn. You know you haven't changed since you were twenty"**

"**Very well 'Lord High Protector' why have you had me arrested?" in her anger was palpable even from across the room".**

"**You're not under arrest, not yet at least" his calm demeanor was out of place in room made for the sole purpose of planning war, and Gwendolyn surrounded by six armored creatures with four arms each "I just have a few questions for you" she winced she was in real trouble. It's when ben was calm he was the he was the most deadly. It was in a mood like this when he had sentenced his own family to life in the null void. She had been half way to another system when they were brought in 'for questioning'. By the time she had gotten the images it was too late to do anything.**

"**Commander we have the traders" the guards power armor definitely worse for were**

**Ben turned from the command deck of his flag ship to the prisoners behind him. It was then that the cameras had first seen the line ad trussed up prisoners. Their stood her parents right next to Ben's, and grandpa. The look on Ben's face looked sad and disappointed in those he faced. It was an act, just another step towards a goal. "I have it on good authority you have been spreading rumors about me and sowing unrest among those I protect. I'm bringing peace to the galaxy, why grandpa isn't that what you always wanted?" the leer on his young face was almost obscene. **

**Even covered in webbing from a capture grenade and bleeding from several places from the beating at the hands of the guards Maxwell Tennyson stood tall, regale, and defiant. "I taught you better than this. You've become nothing more than a pathetic thug"**

"**Look at what I've done, I bringing peace the galaxy. I've already freed nine systems from the threat of war" he looked as though he may sprain his elbow patting himself on the back.**

"**No you've subjugated nine systems. You're a tyrant and a bully." Max spat on the floor "I fought for freedom and to help others. You fight for glory and power, your no different than those we fought agents."**

**Ben sat there looking at his family for a long moment "I find you all guilty of undermining my authority and spreading discord among my people. Under the law as laid down by me that's treason." Pausing to let that sink in he then continues "the sentence is life in the null void. Energize the beam" and just like that the most important people in Gwendolyn's life vanished. She had checked with her own contact on the other side only to find out that Ben had sent a message Max's enemies in the void letting them know he was coming. Her loved ones were all torn to pieces within moments. That was the day The Lord High Protector took his title**

**Shaking herself from her memories Gwendolyn found he was still trying to bore her to death with his redirect. She figured this would be her best shot, she had waited for a chance to get close enough. She spun around firing her Anodite power full force at him, enough force to level a small mountain. Nothing happened, her power drained but there was no visible effect at all. Ben looked over at a monitor and smiled "yes that will do nicely." Turning to his cousin, "all of this was designed with you in mind, it will absorb your power for its own use." Turning to his Hench men "put her in the syphon tube, she should power this ship for years"**

**Quickly grabbing the small pouch of charm stones from under her cloak and turned and pointed at the door directly under her feet "mauris, porta tempus," her voice hardly audible the blue light of her earth learned magic flared on the floor. She fell through the portal she had created. Falling through time and space hopping she would make it to a safe port.**

**xXxXxX**

**Authors note **

**In this story Gwen has two sets of powers available**

**1 her alien powers distinguish by the pink/purple aura**

**2 the earth magic she was learning in the first series in blue**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The floor had disappeared out from under her. She hadn't had time to anchor the portal. She hoped it wouldn't collapse. She was falling through time and space watching the threads of the universe flow past her "wibbily Wobbily timey wimey stuff indeed" the quote from the old earth show seemed to fit very well in deed.

"Get her you idiots, go after her" she looked up in time to see her Tetramand (four arms) guard jumping in to the portal. Gwendolyn swore and sealed the portal just as the third one jumped in. Only half of him made it, it was a truly gruesome sight. The other two were still coming. She knew she had only one advantage. They wanted her alive, the feeling was not mutual. Having nothing to stand on would make most of her martial skills all but useless. She tried her **Anodite powers, they worked but were not sufficiently recovered to be effective as weapon or shield. She would have to make do using them as a fighting platform and go hand to hand.**

**Forming a thin Pink platform the red head (now master of thirteen hand to hand stiles and another six weapon stiles) flips gracefully landing and preparing for battle. With nothing to slow there momentum the two larger opponents continued to tumble out of control. Gwendolyn leaped at the larger of the two brutes, flipping midair landed a solid kick to his side. The force propelled her back towards her platform and him ever so slowly towards the edge of the portal wall. As he approached the edge the threads snagged him tearing him to ribbons. The partial body shared the same fate. Looking after her two companions (for now that she had time to look Gwendolyn could see the final **Tetramand was indeed female) the final combatant sheathed her weapons "I have no way to fight you here, my life is in your hands"

The human girl could see now her opponent was young and fully expected to die for her folly. Gwendolyn killed when she had to but not like this "Swear to me by your ancestors you will leave me in peace".

"You Gwendolyn Tennyson are known to my people as a fair and noble warrior. You have done much for my people. I swear on my oath as a Tetramand, on my clan, and on my ancestors from this day forward my life is yours. You already spared my life once though you probably don't remember," she paused for just a moment "in my village there were those that talked badly about the high commander and were found out. The whole clan was to be purged for the crime this was ten years ago, I was five. In the confusion you did what you could to shield the innocent and let us escape. We were sheltered by a nearby clan. I had been injured, you used your power to bind my wound and lift me in to a tree to hide."

"I do remember you though you have grown so much I did not recognize you" she extended out a pink tendril of power and allowed the young alien girl to pull herself to the platform "two questions. One how did you end up in the army and what is your name?"

"Two years ago 'recruiters' came through my adopted village looking for 'volunteers' I ended up swept up in the crowd. Because of my size I had to work twice as hard as everyone else to keep from being spaced." Gwendolyn looked at her hard realizing that size and build wise she looked more human than Tetramand. She decided for now to keep that to herself. The girl continued "As far as a name goes we don't take a name until we are considered adult. Our leader gives us a name some time in our fifteenth year. I am fifteen and the only name I have been given is A-13591."

"That's your military serial number?" She nodded "since you have sworn loyalty to me am I considered your leader?" she nodded again "and you are fifteen?" again a nod "do you have a name you prefer?" she shook her head looking excided "then in honor of the beginning of your new life I'll call you April" April threw her arms (all four of them) around Gwendolyn. With the exception of the extra arms the two girls were almost the same size.

The light suddenly changed, they both looked down. The portal has opened to an unknown destination and they were moving way to fast. April wrapped her arms around the more fragile human form of her new friend. Turning to take the brunt of the impact it was still enough to knock both girls unconscious.

XxXxXxXx

Gwen entered the house crying from the pain, she limped to the stairs holding her injured ribs and blinking blood out of her eyes from one of the many cuts on her face. She had been injured before, in combat. This was worse this was caused by someone she cared for. He had hit her a few times before when jacked up on adrenalin with no release. This time was different he had wanted something she was not willing to give. He had used her powers on her to try to force her to give in. his anger was uncontrollable. Once she had escaped his steal grip she had flown up out of his reach and then home.

She went in to her bathroom and slowly pealed out of her clothes. Her ankle was so swollen she had to use her power to cut it off she could see the large hand shape bruise where had caught her on her first attempt to fly away slamming her to the ground, his hand was so different from Ben's that was always so kind and gentle to her. She then slipped out of what was left of her tights. Her legs were scraped from sliding across the gravel but relatively unharmed. Then came the skirt and panties. She could see the bottom of a large bruise from where he had punched through one of her shields, had he hit her directly it probable have ruptured something and killed her, as it was the bruise was very tender and painful. She tried several times to remove the shirt but the pain was too great, she finely removed it by cutting both the shirt and bra off with her power. There were several places that the bright red of blood was pooling under her skin. The rest of the chest was one big bruise she was sure several of her ribs were cracked and broken. She looked at her nude body, she looked like a victim in a horror movie.

She had no idea how long she had been standing there. She was bleeding and was pretty sure she was in shock but her mind was too fuzzy to remember what to do about it. After an indeterminable amount of time the door opened. It was Ben he would know what to do, he always knew what to do. She turned to face him upsetting her delicate balance. She canted towards the floor. He moved so fast it would have made Xlr8 Proud.

When she came to she found herself clean and bandaged, tucked tightly into her bed Ben sleeping next to her in a chair. She tried to smile but it hurt. She reached out her right arm to touch him. It too was badly bruised but she tried to ignore it. Touching him lightly on the hair he started awake. She could see the worry in his so familiar face, but there was something else there also, something she had never seen before, something that scared her. He gave her a smile that didn't reach his still smoldering eyes. "you look like hell, I take it you date didn't go very well" the ice in his voice made Big Chill seam warm in comparison.

"Not exactly" Gwen tried to make light of the situation.

Ben scowled at her "Gwen I saw the wounds, the only other time I have seen you naked you were just as purple but then you were in your Andite form and that color is natural then." The anger in his voice was like a physical presence, she flinched causing a spasm of pain to run through her.

She brushed his cheek softly "thanks Ben, Thanks for taking care of me again" she then slipped back into the blessed oblivion of sleep.

Once he was sure she was wall and good asleep he turned and walked to the door mumbling something to himself. Looking back at his sleeping cousin he made a decision. Closing the door to her room he went down the stairs and out the front door. Moments, and a green flash later he was moving in to the night at near the speed of sound.

xXxXxXx

Gwendolyn woke with a start. Pain rushed through her. The last time she remembered hurting this bad was the day Kevin died. He had hurt her. In turn Ben had killed him. That was the day Ben had started to change. The beginning of the end.

She tried to get up but couldn't move. It took a minuet to remember April her strong arms wrapped around her she had to use her powers to pry the unconscious girl's arms open. Throwing up one of her pink light balls she looked around, with a shock she recognized where she was. She was in a walk in closet, her walk in closet. Judging from the clothes here she guessed she would have been between fifteen and seventeen. She crept to the door cracked it just a hair and was shocked to see a familiar seen. She was laying on her bed looking like a war victim. Ben was sleeping next to her. She watched startled. When he left she wouldn't see him again for two weeks, and the ben that returned would not be her Ben. She watched as he headed for the door mumbling "I love you Gwen. I will make sure your safe, this time I will kill the him." He closed the door behind him. She slipped out of the closet and went to the window just in time to see him change to jet ray and streak off

She slowly striped herself in front of the mirror just as she had done when she was younger. The injuries she had received over the last couple of days were almost identical to the ones she had received so many years ago. The ones her younger self had now the difference this time, she was prepared. The healing runes inked on to her skin were already starting to do their job, they would take of her, she needed to do something about Gwen and April. She knew it would take Ben two days to find Kevin she hoped it would be enough time. She had to save her ben.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The pain was bewildering. Everything was dark but the pain was everywhere. The pain was constant and steady. Then there was a sensation. This was differed, it was sharp and immediate like an electric wire dragged across her forehead. There it was again over her left breast and again on her pubic bone. Gwen awoke with a start, the stinging beginning to fade. Looking around she spotted the figure working over her "Mom, I hurt".

There was a low laugh "yes dear I know, it's good to see you awake again I was beginning to worry" she knew the voice from somewhere but couldn't quite place it. It wasn't mom. Gwen was still groggy, she struggled to focus. "Here this will help" the stinging returned this time in her left shoulder. She could feel it drawn in a pattern. The moment the pattern was complete everything can in to crystal clear focus.

"Wha.. How.. Gwendolyn?" With the clarity came more questions and confusion.

Despite the urgency of the situation Gwendolyn could feel the smile on her face, the look on Gwen's was just too priceless "ok let me answer your questions. What was that? It was one of the healing runes, that one sharpens the mind reliving shock and injury related confusion. How am I here? That's a story for another time. And yes it is really me. Once again I need your help." Holding up what looks like a stylus "this is going to sting" she then drew another rune on to the younger girl. When she was done the symbol flared then soaked in to the skin the wounds quickly changing to look days old instead of hours. This continued for hours, wherever a Rune was placed the healing looked like time laps photography. "I've done what I can. The ribs will still take a couple of weeks to heal, the ankle probably over a week and the punctured lung is patched but it will be a few days before it is at full usage. I did get the internal bleeding stopped but it will take some time for your body to drain it off." She looked lost in thought for a moment staring out the window at the lighting sky. "For reasons I may never be able to adequately explain I need your help." The combination of fear and hope in the older woman's voice took Gwen by surprise "I need you to save Ben, you're the only one that even has a chance"

Looking up into the shattered expression fear gripped Gwen's heart "what's going to happen to Ben?"

Gwendolyn looked down with haunted eyes "Ben will Kill Someone, a human in anger and it will destroy the man you know, and you're the only one that has a chance to get through to him to stop it."

xXxXxXxXxXx

"dam it," she slammed the phone down "why is it that the only two friends I have with cars are the two trying to beat the shit out of each other, and with my left leg out of commission I can't use the clutch" she stared out the window at the green car in front of the house like this was its fault. Using her power as a crutch she limped back to her bed and sat on the edge being careful not to disturb April who had been moved to the bed as soon as she had vacated it "can you help me get my shoe on?"

Using a sheet of purple power like a magic carpet she made her way to the address Gwendolyn had given her. There it was Ultimate Humungousaur VS Kevin Leven, both looked like there were nearing the end of their endurance. Kevin hits Ben with a hammer morphed arm knocking him back. Ben grabs Kevin's car smashing him with it. From her vantage point Gwen could see as the car's alien tech force field failed rendering Kevin unconscious. "Ben Stop!" her voice had been magically amplified. He looked up. Those eyes frightened her. She approached any way. Slowly like one would approach a frightened animal "I'll press charges. Let the plumbers handle him" she could feeling him looking her over "I'll Be fine. I had some one fix me up. Please Ben let it go". She continued to approach until she hovered just in front of him "please Ben" he didn't move. She approached him and wrapped her arms as far around his neck as she could reach.

He tilted his head in her direction "summon the plumbers. Get this dead beet out of my sight" the low rumble of his voice vibrated through her melting the fear in her heart

She sat on his shoulder, pulled out her plumber badge and summoned a recovery team. Only when Kevin was safely in custody did he finally transform back. Without warning Gwen found herself on Ben's arms being ever so gently hugged "I thought I was going to lose you. Please don't do that to me again" Gwen hugged him back as fiercely as her injured body could manage


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Its ben three days, what's going on in there?"

"They'll be fine. It's only been 3 days. Give them some time to heal body and mind"

"Dam it Max, you wouldn't even tell us about the plumbers growing up because you were too afraid of the consequences and now our children have been almost killed a number of times while you've been reliving the glory days."

Max Tennyson seldom got angry at his sons but he was approaching his limit today "I did what I thought was right at the time and I would have protected Ben and Gwen from all that trouble if I had been given a choice but I wasn't. The moment been got the omnitrix there was nothing I could do. I still tried to protect them from the worst of it for as long as I could. Was I wrong to try to shield all of you from this? Maybe, but I would do it again if I could. All I wanted was to protect the ones I loved the best way I knew how." His anger ebbed leaving him feeling emotionally drained.

Carl hung his head "sorry dad, I know we had this discussion before it just hurts a little, it feels sometimes like you didn't trust us with the truth. Knowing that Ben has gotten to share part of that life, it makes me a little jealous." Looking over at his brother "and I know that frank feels the same. Are they really going to be all right" all eyes turn to the door up stairs.

xXxXxXx

Three days earlier.

"Come on Ben lets go up to my room and get those injuries taken care of" Gwen was doing her best to support the injured Ben despite her own injuries. "Come on Ben just a little farther. We need to get you out of sight before my Folks get home." At that moment Ben collapsed. The sudden shift in weight causing Gwen to twist wrong re breaking her only lightly mended ribs. The pain causing her to cry out lose consciousness.

Up in the room April was watching after the sleeping Gwendolyn. They had set up Gwen's camping cot against the wall hoping it would be out of the way. All had been quiet in the house for several hours then the door opened and there was the murmur of voices. Then came the cry of pain, Gwendolyn woke with a start "Ow ok no quick movements for a while." Stopping to listen she could hear a sob and moved as fast as she could to the door. Looking out she could see the two collapsed forms on the stairs. "April can you carry them up here. The four armed girl nodded and descended the stairs. Scooping up one of the limp bodies in each set of arms she brought them back into the room and laid them gently on the bed side by side then pulled the bed out from the wall far enough to walk around.

Using her magic Gwendolyn scanned the couple on the bed and frowned. Ben was beet up and drained to the point of being dangerous a little energy and several days of uninterrupted rest he would be fine, 'he was gone two weeks after the fight. This is why and I wasn't there to help him' the thought was not comforting. Gwen was more of a problem. The broken rib punctured the left lung (previous injury was to the right) and a splinter of it was lodged in the upper heart driving deeper with every beat and the heart was starting to slow. "Well crap, I wish we had access to a med bay they would both be up in an hour and I don't have the energy or knowledge to heal them both. I knew I should spent more time on healing."

"Found them." Gwendolyn turned to see April rummaging through her bag looking for something. Moments later she pulled out two small boxed about the size of a deck of cards. She smiled as she handed them over to the worried woman. "We used them on prisoners we interrogated to make sure we didn't go too far before we got the info we needed,"

Looking at the devices in her had stunned for only a moment she turned to the two on the bed and began placing the contacts on the patients "these life monitors will be a great help, thanks." For the nest several hours she worked feverishly trying to stabilize the patients. When she was done Ben was out of danger but would likely sleep for several days, and Gwen was still in danger but not likely to die immediately. Gwendolyn was more exhausted than she has ever been.

There was a knock on the door, "Gwen were home, dinner will be ready soon. Is Ben in there with you?"

Hoping that she still sounded enough like her younger self she answered "ya he's here but were working on something and may be a while. We'll come down when were done." Knowing her parents will eventually try to come in any way she used the last of her energy to seal the door, falling unconscious in the proses

XxXxXxXx

"It's been three days" the voices were coming from down stairs and sounded agitated. Gwendolyn looked over at the two sleeping forms. At some point Ben had woken enough to curl himself protectively around Gwen. She found herself just a little Jealous of her younger self but was too tired to get more worked up than that.

Ben was still low on energy but was otherwise fine. Gwen was stable at the moment but that dam splinter had a barb on it making it impossible to remove without greater damage to the heart. She had stabilized it and slowed the heart so it was not digging deeper but she had no idea how to get it out and until she did the heart would not begin to heal. Her own wounds were healing nicely. The runes inked in to her skin were all used up and would need replacing and she looked and felt like an extra in a horror movie but she knew she was doing better.

"You know were going to have to tell them something and soon" Gwendolyn turned and saw the concerned look on April's face.

"I know. I think I am a little afraid, I haven't seen my parents in close to two hundred years." Looking over at Gwen's unconscious body "and what am I going to tell them."

"You could tell them the truth, she was hurt combating a criminal alien menace." The two women turned to the voice to find Ben looking at them "Gwendolyn what are you doing here?" over the next little while the jist of the story was told with few details. "So you came back to keep me from killing Kevin and there by hopefully changing our fate" she just nodded "and from the sound of it you wouldn't go back if you could?" she shakes her head "will you fight with us?" she nods again a tear running down her cheek "two Gwens this is going to be confusing." She smiles, the first real one she can remember

She looks up seeing Ben tinkering with his watch "Ben what are you doing"

"Hopefully saving Gwen." Slamming down becoming Grey Matter "Looking at the reading on the monitor she won't survive is she is moved so it has to be done here and by us. I will have to wait until the matrix resets."

"Allow me to do something that might help" Leaning over the diminutive Ben Gwendolyn taps the ultamatrix several times unlocking the voice command and the direct transform functions. "That should help". Ben looks at her question. "I was there when you figured it out in my time line"

"Thanks, what about the time limiter?"

"Increased from the five minutes you use too to thirty minutes"

"Ok that takes care of the one variable I was worried about" the small figure takes a deep breath "please support her the best you can I will be back shortly" he then lifted the hem of her shirt and walked it the base of Gwen's left breast. He laughed "wish I had thought of doing this when she was healthy." Finding the space between two ribs Ben quickly transforms into Nanomech and burrows in to the soft skin and in to Gwen's Chest.

Emerging in to Gwen's chest cavity the damage is appalling and it take Ben several moments to find his way through the pooling blood from the internal bleeding. He filled the sound of the beating hart to his destination and assess the damage then gets to work. Entering the slowly beating heart and anchoring himself to the wall against the flow that threatens to sweep him away he quickly removed the barb from the splinter and pushes it back out of the heart chamber then vacates himself taking the barb with him. After inspecting to make sure all splinters are removed Nanomech excretes his meatal webbing sealing the hole in the wall of the precious heart. He then returns the splinter to the rib again webbing it into place to heal. Doing one last sweep of the area to make sure he didn't miss anything he heads back to his entry point just as the matrix begins flashing red "Oh go no" Ben panics as he raced for the entrance darting through it gust as the transformation fails. Clear of the wound the momentum caries him half way across the room where he lands in an undignified heap. Looking around the room his heart begins to calm as he sees Gwendolyn calmly working on her younger self. "How Did we do?"

"Well you cut it a little close but she is out of danger now. I am increasing her heart rate now and she should wake up soon."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gwendolyn smiles "Ben you are definitely going to want to shower before you go down. You still have pieces of Gwen on you"

Ben chuckles if Gwendolyn was sparing concentration on him things were going to be ok "there was a time that just the thought of cooties would have sent me into conniptions and name calling but under the circumstances I think I can handle it for now"

She was just sealing the tiny hole made by nanomech when Gwen coughed up a mouth full of blood Ben watched in fear as the older woman worked on the teen. Using magic to clear the breathing line she continues her work apparently unfazed. Ben approached slowly fear in his eyes. The familure yet forgin eyes looked at him "sorry I should have warned you about that." Ben just rolls his eyes

"Did any get the license on that truck" all eyes snap to the form on the bed and her wan, sheepish smile. Ben leans and as gently as if she were made of spun glass wraps his arms around her and cries. Looking up at her older self for answers. Gwendolyn mouths back will explain later.

Over the next several moments the silence in the room hung with relief and hope that all would be ok. "So what should we do" the voice came from down stairs it was her father

"She has enough power that's there nothing we can do until she unseals the door" Grandpa Max sounded weary.

Turning back to the group in the room all of which had heard the exchange "This is going to be tougher than I thought" the others just looked at her. Seeing the curious expressions on the others she begins to laugh a slightly hysterical laugh. "Now I remember why I hated studding temporal physics. My version of those people down stairs were murdered two hundred years in my past, still in your future. Then the basterd sent me the recording to watch."

Ben locked aghast "Who would do something like that"

The laugh became more hysterical and then a sob. "You did ben, it was or will be you" she hadn't cried since watching the recording and now couldn't stop "dam it I wasn't going to say anything about this. I didn't want you to know."

Ben scooped Gwendolyn in to his arms and hugged her tight and for the first time in centuries she felt safe. "Can I ask you some questions." She nods face buried in his shoulder "do you remember you being here before?"

"No" it was a one word answer but it was a start

"The fight, the one you sent Gwen to interrupt what happened." Still speaking softly and soothing.

"You killed Kevin" she was starting to calm down.

"And after?"

She looked up at him "you disappeared for two weeks returning a different man one that could and would do anything to meet his goals."

"So let me make sure I understand. In the last few days since you got here not one thing in our personal time line has gone the way you expected" she shook her head. Stepping back a little, taking her face between his hands and forcing her to looking him in the eye "Then it sounds to me so far your plan is working ok."

"But the two of you nearly died because I changed history"

"But we didn't. And mostly thanks to you" she opens her mouth to argue again he placed his finger over her lip to silence her "you have changed your past let your future take its own road"

She smiled weakly "When did you get so smart"

"From the sounds of it I got dumber over time"

She steps forward and lays her head back on his shoulder. "I've missed this you"

"He has his moments" they both look at the bed where Gwen is looking wan but happy.

He looks around at the assembled group "wow we look like hell. Unless you have a cleanup spell were going to have to do something before we let them see us" he looks at Gwendolyn eyebrow raised

She chuckles "not one I have the energy to use right now"

"Ok plan b. what is Gwen allowed to eat." Looking at Gwendolyn for the answer

"Anything she thinks she can stomach, why"

"Gwen what do you want"

She thinks a short time "I think I want chicken"

He reaches over and grabs the plumbers badge from the dresser and signals Max's com number "Grandpa I want you to take everyone and go invite the Colonel to dinner."

He could hear the protests begin max cut them off "if the head Plummer on a planet says he needs a house vacated for a short time I won't argue, it should take about forty five minutes to get there get an order and get back."

"Well need another short stop while were out" it was his parents "were vegetarians."

"Then its looks like you have just over an hour will that do?"

"I made a promise. It will have to wont it"

"Were on it, max out"

"My first assignment by a plumber and it's to get chicken" it was his uncle laughing with relief as the com disconnected. Five minutes later the rust bucket started and pulled away.

"ok we have one hour to look like we should be here and not in a morgue" he smiles at the challenge

"Ok April snaps back you get the cleaning unit first. You look like a serial killer"

He grins "that bad hu" all three girls not there head "alight be back in a jiff" the shower takes just a little longer than the in and out he planned due to the gore on his body and hair, but it is still allot shorter than his normal drain the tank shower

Returning to the room in the spare set of cloths he leaves here for emergencies he is amazed by the changes. The floor is clean, Gwen is propped up on the cot and the last touches are being put to the clean linens for the bed "ok I'm done"

Gwen smiles at him, areal smile "I think that's a new record for you"

Glad to see she is in a better mood he smiles back "probably but if the three of you are going to be done before they get back, you better get started" while the girls are showering he runs down and gets the folding table and chairs and sets them up in Gwen's room trying to make it look inviting. A short time later the two Gwens enter the room clean dressed in similar blue outfits (probably from Gwen's closet) and looking lovely. Shortly after April enters wearing a tee shirt with hole ripped for her second set of arms and jeans. "Not sure how your feeling but you all look a lot better" they all smile.

Gwen settled on the bed and the room ready for guests with only moments to spare as the rust bucket returns everyone takes their positions with looks of studied innocence. The door opens down stairs and the adults file in from the sounds of the conversation there calmer now. This is a good thing "come on up" ben does his best to sound enthusiastic. Coming up the stairs they sound like ha herd of buffalo they stop at the door

While there are still bruises visible on Gwen's face the smile seam genuine. The long sleeves and tights hide most of the damage. From outside the door only Ben and Gwen are visible Gwen propped up on her pillows Ben sitting on the edge of the bed. "Come on you were invited" she really dose look happy to see every one probably just happy to be alive, Ben muses to himself. Max is the first on to enter from the look on his face he knows something is up. There is surprise on his face when he sees the rest of the room, but only for a moment. It's gone before he turns to the others "you coming or not" this seems to break the tableau and everyone enters. Max continues never missing a beat "Gwendolyn it's good to see you again. You're a long way from home. Who's your friend?"

Gwendolyn smiles God she missed this "this is April my traveling companion this trip"

"Welcome April" and he reaches to shake her hand it's then the others realize she has four of them.

Natalie just stairs at Gwendolyn "You look just like Gwen. You look like my daughter"

She flushes a little "this is a little awkward. I am your daughter Gwen"

Max clears his throat "I believe we were promised explanations over dinner. The why don't we sit down and eat"

Every one took a seat Ben served up a plat for Gwen and took it to her the fact she did not come to the table did not go un notest, but for the moment no one commented once everyone was comfortable and eating. Ben ate one piece of chicken then stood up "I guess since this story is mostly about me this is my story to tell. This is Gwendolyn Tennyson, Gwen from the future. We have met her a few times, invariably when an older me has screwed something up." He stops for a moment turns to the lady in question "now that I think about it this does seem to be a disturbing trend" every one laughs "any way that aside this time she comes from further in the future than we have ever met her. However this time instead of taking us to have a younger me remind an older me where we came from and why we do it. This time she came back to our time to a catalyst point in my life to change her own history by keeping me from becoming an unstoppable prick and tyrant. There were a few unseen repercussions we needed to sleep off. Gwendolyn will be staying in our time now as if she succeeded her timeline no longer exists and if she didn't she has no want to return. Any questions"

Max looks up "can I ask what she changed "

"Apparently I killed a man in revenge for hurting my cousin. Gwendolyn send Gwen out to stop me still injured from the original fight know she was the only person I would listen to" looking over to Gwen the pain there for everyone to see "she was right but in saving my soul her injuries worsened. Gwendolyn saved us both with her return. Me to keep me from becoming a monster, and Gwen in a more literal sense."

Frank sat picking apart his chicken not really eating it "one last question then I think we should let this go. Who were you after, who hurt my little girl?"

The silence was oppressive waiting for a response. "Daddy. it was kevin."

XxXxXxX

Authors note:

When I posted the chapter the first time I changed April's name To Ann in error here is the repost


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Well that went better than I expected" Gwendolyn looked at her like she was out of her mind "what? There no screaming and no ultimatums that's a start."

"I just don't remember ever being that optimistic. It's been a long time since I had something to be optimistic about" the older girl just shook her head

Gwen Started giggling "Did you see the look on Manny's face when he saw April?" both girls began to laugh in earnest. Max had contacted the plumbers helpers when it became obvious there wouldn't be room for everyone. Ben and his family went home. April was staying as a guest with the plumbers helpers at their training base (Manny was all but drooling at the newcomer). And Gwendolyn was staying with Gwen as a personal guest and would be sharing her room (and clothes) for now. There parents were still trying to wrap their heads around the concept of two daughters.

After several minutes or gut wrenching laughter, tears streaming and breathing hard "you know I can't remember the last time I just laughed, where I'm from there hasn't been much to laugh about for a while. Sorry I don't mean to rain on the parade but this going to take some getting use to." The room fell silent while the two of them continue to get undressed. "you know were still about the same size I should be able to ware most of your clothes still, but I seem to be just a little rounder in places" cupping her breast and eyeing Gwen's "must be the pregnancy. I'm going to needs bras and panties of my own if they're going to fit right."

"You were Pregnant?"

"Once, a very long time ago. I lost the baby late in the pregnancy, but not before there were some permanent changes to my body. My bust line and my hips filled out a little, not a lot mind you but enough to make a difference."

Gwen walks over and cups one of Gwendolyn's breast and one of her own "they are a little bigger aren't they" Gwendolyn reaches down and kisses Gwen's somewhat smaller and more pert breast, surprising them both Gwen blushes giggling trying to hide her excitement and discomfort. "If you play with yourself from the future is that incest because you're from the same family or masturbation because technically you're the same person?" both girls blush bright red and laugh "sorry I didn't mean to grope you I was just wondering what my body is going to grow up like"

Gwendolyn smiles "my body looks like this partly from genetics and partly from choices I made. I got pregnant and went in to battle and lost the baby. If I hadn't gotten pregnant I would probably still be like you, if I carried to term my bust and hips would probably be even bigger. You may make different choices." smiling down at her younger self "Why don't we give it a few nights to get use to me being here first?" placing her hand over the one cupping her breast "Besides you're not up to much right now, it's only been a few hours since you were nearly dead." Gwen deflated a little in a feeling of rejection "I will let you explore but not until were both feeling better. After all you still have a newly patched hole in your heart and are alive only thanks to Ben's quick thinking." Remembering something she laughs "you know ben said something just as nanomech went under you shirt" Gwen looked up questioningly "he said the he wished he had thought of it while you were healthy."

It took about two heart beats for the meaning to sink in "What, Ben said that?" the blush was truly remarkable

"do you know why it had to be you that stopped him" The younger head shock no "there is no one else in the universe he cares about enough to listen to than you when he is like that. Do you know the real reason the he and Julie didn't work" the eyes looking back at her were full of fear and wonder "because he spent the time he should have been with Julie looking after you and Julie knew it." Gwendolyn wrapped her arms around the girl who was more of a little sister at this point. Not caring that they were both still nude "she never resented you for it but she needed more than he could give. His caring like that is also the reason the one person he was willing to kill was the one that hurt you." Gwen broke down and cried. She cried until her broken exhausted body gave out dropping her in to unconsciousness.

xXxXxXx

The weight on her shoulder made her freeze. The only time she had slept with someone was when the heater in the rust bucket failed and she had to sleep with ben, they had been ten at the time. This very subject was what had prompted the fight with Kevin that nearly got everyone killed. "I'll move now. Sorry didn't mean to frighten you" the voice was familiar and feminine. It took a moment to clear the sleep fog as the person slipped out of bed.

"Sorry, I'm not used to waking up with people in my bed" Gwen set up looking over at her guest and began to laugh. "Sorry, your hair. It's nice to see somethings never change"

Reaching up and feeling the rats nest on her head Gwendolyn rolls her eyes ruefully. "Right the hair. Actually I've taken to wearing a special hair net that's helps. Unfortunately it got left behind in the rush."

Rolling out of bed with a minimum of pain (and only a brief thought to the fact she was still nude. Gwendolyn wore a night shirt), goes to her vanity and pulls out her hair kit with all the implements necessary to get the wild mop to behave. "Sit. It's always easier to have someone else do it. You Can do mine when I'm done here." In an unexpectedly short amount of time both girls were dressed and ready to meet the day.

"The clothes are nice, but the bra." trying to adjust it for a better fit and not succeeding "if I have to were this for more than a few hours I will gladly strangle someone."

"Well mom and dad are at work. April is with Uncle Max and Ben is busy helping to train the new recruits. That leaves only the two of us, if you think I'm ready to go out"

After a short examination to check in the healing. "We'll need to take it a little easy but you're not in any danger. It's been a long time since I have been here. You get to lead"

xXxXxXx

Four hours later in the food court at the mall "Gwen, when did you start shopping at Victoria's secret?"

"When I started dating, it made me feel special and sexy. All of my under things and several of my nighties come from that store" she fidgets "Kevin liked when he got to see. Honestly if he had waited a few more weeks I was going to offer it all on his birthday" she laughed with no real humor "I had gotten birth control pills the day he attacked me, was supposed to start them that night. Don't suppose it's necessary now."

"Enough glume and doom, now that I am comfortable lets hit a movie and then get you home to rest"


End file.
